Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device and more particularly to a cooling structure for a light source member having a laser device, a light emitting diode device or the like.
Description of the Background Art
Referring to the light source device, conventionally, there are proposed various techniques for cooling a light source member having a laser device, a light emitting diode device or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-154855 describes a cooling mechanism of an air cooling type that feeds cooling air in a direction in which a plurality of light source members is disposed in an outer housing in a light source device to be used in a projection type video display device.
In the case in which the cooling mechanism of the air cooling type is employed in a light source device in which a multi-stage structure is formed in an outer housing and a plurality of light source members is disposed in each stage, however, cooling air is fed in the direction in which the light source members are disposed in each stage. For this reason, in the case in which the light source members are disposed in a longitudinal direction of each stage in the outer housing, for example, it is necessary to have a large amount of flow with respect to a relatively small sectional area in an air duct of the outer housing. As a result, a flow rate of the cooling air is increased so that a pressure loss is increased in a fluid system for exhausting heat. Therefore, there is a problem in that a cooling efficiency is reduced.